This invention relates to packaging materials for lawn and garden implements, particularly self-supporting collapsible spreaders.
Garden care implements such as wheeled spreaders and the like are normally packaged individually in one-item cartons at the factory and shipped from there to a sales terminus or retail outlet where usually one or two items are removed from their separate cartons and displayed for sale. When an item is purchased the purchaser is usually given a new packaged item from a storage area within the store.
There is a need then for relatively large lawn and garden items, such as a plurality of portable wheeled spreaders to be packaged in a stacked arrangement within a single carton for both shipping and display purposes, so that a prospective purchaser can see the item he or she wish to purchase while at the same time purchase the actual item being inspected.